


In Grief

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 12. In GriefAlastor's chest has been hurting recently. He feels as though something is missing, but he can't put his finger on it.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 22
Kudos: 193





	In Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2
> 
> I know I'm going 10000% on these last two Kiss Ask prompts but I couldn't help myself lol
> 
> I was thinking about making a whole standalone fic outta Part 1 and 2. We'll see. I still have to finish Arranged Marriage.

Alastor was never good with feelings. Ever since he arrived in Hell nearly a century ago, he’d only been exposed to emotions like fear, rage and despair, but that was it. He had a vague inkling of what love was, but he couldn't figure out what experience he had in the field. Any other feeling was unknown to him. 

That’s why when he felt his heart painfully beat in his chest whenever he saw Charlie, he couldn’t understand what was happening to him. He thought it may have been something like general amusement, but nothing had been amusing enough to make him feel this way before. Why did she spark such a feeling? 

He lived with this question for months since he met her. He itched for the answer, but he could never come close to finding it. He even decided to spend more time around Charlie to try to remedy this ailment, but the feeling only grew more painful as the days went by. Sometimes the back of his throat itched as if there was something he wanted to say to her, but the words never came out. It was as if the words were choking him as they tried to escape. 

Occasionally he'd have strange absentminded thoughts. Like how Charlie's hair reminded him of the sunlight. Or how her scent was familiar. It reminded him of home, of cotton, of grass, of home cooked food. 

The challenge was both intriguing yet infuriatingly irritating.

One day he came to the hotel for one of his usual visits, and he finally received his answer. But it wasn’t how he expected to find it. His eyes widened. There in the desolate ballroom he found Charlie and Vaggie in an embrace, slow-dancing to Charlie’s humming. They didn’t notice him arrive or as he stood by the door and observed. What he felt in his core was indescribable. It hurt, it hurt as if someone was grasping his heart and squeezing it tight. His gut turned and he felt like he was on fire. The noise in his head felt like radio static and he laced his fingers in his hair, attempting to silence it.

Suddenly flashes of a life he didn’t recognize began to flash through his mind. In many of those flashes included a beautiful blonde woman. Most of the images flew by too quickly for him to interpret, but the one recurring feature was the woman. Her smile, her laugh, the way she danced- it was too familiar. He knew who it was.

It was Charlie. He knew Charlie when he was alive. He summoned her. He fell in love with her. He lost her. He... forgot her. 

He remembers their last kiss before she was murdered and returned to Hell and how his life began to spiral from that moment on. Slowly he began to relive the feelings he felt when he lost her. Tears flooded his eyes, his heart raced with dread and adrenaline and his whole body trembled as he held her weak body close. He remembers kissing her, then feeling her life leave her body all at once. The last touch of her skin-

This was too much for him to handle. He needed to leave- needed to get out and collect himself. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing him in this state of weakness.

There was a tug at his back that pulled him from his daze. “Al?”

‘Oh no’

He continued walking, ignoring the princess' calls. His pace was fast, but it didn't seem to be fast enough. 

A tug at his sleeve stopped him. "Hey, Al! I guess you couldn't hear me, but I was gonna ask you-" she began.

"Do you miss it? The sunlight? The hot summers and cool winters?" He asked, refusing to turn to face her. He was afraid that if he did he would break down. She was there, but she wasn't his. And she couldn't remember, or _he_ did this to her.

"What are you talking about, Al?" 

"I remember the day I summoned you. You were so excited to be on Earth. You went straight to a window and saw the sunlight for the first time. There was a bluebird out the window and you heard it sing for the first time," he took a shakey breath, feeling his heart clench. He forced his smile harder than he'd ever had to. "I remember now. I remember what happened when I came here. Lucifer..." Alastor looked down at his clenched fist and felt his sharp nails pierce his skin through his gloves. "He took you from me," 

Finally, Alastor whipped around to face Charlie. His antlers grew to impossible lengths in gnarly, unrefined twists and turns. Radio dials took over his pupils as his clenched hand dripped blood. " ** _He took you from me_**." his distorted voice corrupted into something nearly incoherent. 

Charlie instinctively wrapped her hand around the wrist the held his bloodied hand. She didn't know how she knew it would calm him down, but she did and it worked. Feeling her touch, the Radio Demon paused and slowly shrunk back to his original size. 

Tired, pained eyes looked down at her. His tight lipped smile obviously held back a storm. "Charlotte, ma chère," he whispered as he brought his unbloodied hand to her cheek, feeling her warmth through his glove. This was the woman he'd been chasing after for a century. He was here now. He remembered everything. She just needs to remember. She has to. "Do you remember now?" 

She let his bloodied hand go, letting it swing at his side. "No. A-Al you're acting weird..." her brow scrunched as she gently removed his hand from her cheek. She began to back up until Alastor took another step forward, catching her by the hand. 

"Charlotte-"

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" It was Vaggie's voice calling from down the hall. 

Alastor let go, realizing that the love of his life was gone. She had someone else now. 

Charlie turned as Vaggie approached. "Hey! Sorry I was just talking to-" but there was no one there. 

* * *

It was funny. If Alastor wanted to, he could easily find a way to reverse Lucifer's spell on Charlie. If he did, she would be Charlotte again- _his_ Charlotte. They'd be together again and they could be happy together. But if he did that, he'd only hurt her. She already had someone, and he wasn't willing to see her bright face breaking down again. No, he'd rather let her go and see her happy than live her life miserable in any way.

Maybe this was his true punishment. He really did have it too easy in Hell after all.

To pay for his sins on Earth, he'd have to lose the one thing he'd ever loved just to make sure she was happy in the end. Was this what it meant to love someone unconditionally? Was this the reason why he was willing to make his own eternity miserable?

Alastor stared down at the hand that held his love's only moments ago. He closed his eyes and brought his open palmed hand up to his lips. 

This is where his true Hell began. 


End file.
